Castlevania Protectors of Time: Journal Entries
by PixelPhil
Summary: These are the journal entries that show up after meeting a character of learning about an event. These are the journal entries for game 4/5.


Castlevania: Protectors of Time: Character Entries

Saint Germain: Saint Germain is a time-traveler who can be seen wearing a red tailcoat, with a black vest, white pants, and signature top hat. He was first seen in 1479 where he fought Hector and a disguised Death. Saint Germain has a close friendship with fellow Time-Master Aeon. Germain is a part of an organization known as The Protectors of Time, which consists of himself, Aeon, the Angel of Death, and Lucy Westenra. His signature weapon is a sword.

Aeon: Aeon is also a time-traveler who is distinguishable by his all white attire. Both him and Saint Germain are often referred to as the angel and demon under the watch of Death. Unlike Germain, Aeon has never revealed himself to the world, and has only been mentioned by Germain in passing. Aeon was first approached by Death and Saint Germain, and was the newest recruit until Lucy Westenra joined. His signature weapon is a blade fixed to a clock.

Gabriel Belmont: Gabriel Belmont is a Belmont from a different universe, and a member of the Brotherhood of Light; an organization of hunters including Cornell, Carmilla, Zobek, and Gabriel. Gabriel was best known for defeating The Forgotten One and sealing it away in Walter Bernhard's castle. It was The Forgotten one that gave Gabriel his vampiric powers, and causing him to give himself the name Dracul.

Leon Belmont: Leon Belmont was a knight in the year 1094 who gave up his title of nobility to search for his loved one, Sara. He was the first Belmont to ever wield the Vampire Killer whip against Walter Bernhard. Leon was helped by Rinaldo Gandolfi, who was forever cursed by Walter to remain at his castle to assist people wishing to defeat him. Leon was friends with Mathias Cronqvist, who would later become Dracula Vlad Tepes.

Medusa Head: The Medusa killed by Leon Belmont in 1094 is similar to those found in many parts of every castle, but a much larger version. Medusa is a part of Greco-Roman mythology, killed by Perseus, and being the lover of Poseidon; thus when she was beheaded, Pegasus was born through the wound. Most Medusa's used by Walter and then Dracula were only heads, mirroring that of mythology.

Death (2035): The relationship between Death, and the others is confusing. In 1479, Death and Saint Germain were mortal enemies, but were friends in 2035, because Death's personality changes when he is being controlled by the Crimson Stone. In 2035, Death was trapped in the solar eclipse causing the Stone to have no effect on his personality, but still have control over him. While he was not hostile to the two, his instinct was to protect the castle from Soma.

Death (2036): When Soma released the soul of Galamoth in 2035, Galamoth was able to resume control of Death without interference from Soma. His control was also more powerful due to the lack of a solar eclipse to protect him. When Death was killed by Aeon and Saint Germain, they allowed his soul to be spared from Galamoth's control, because Death himself was a time-fault.

Soma Cruz: Soma Cruz is an exchange student from America to Japan. He was the heir to Dracula, having the power of Domination; the power to control souls of defeated enemies. In 2035, Soma took the soul of Galamoth which allowed him to detect areas where time was distorted; a time-fault. He also took control of Death's soul twice, each being a year apart. Soma Cruz saw Aeon and Saint Germain using his Clockwork ability, but was mind-erased.

Sonia Belmont: Sonia Belmont is the mother of Trevor Belmont, and is the only female Belmont to ever defeat Dracula. While she is not part of the prime universe, she is a part of an alternate timeline where she fought Dracula twice (1450 and 1666). This is because of a phenomenon that caused her to be resurrected and another Belmont named Victor to be pulled from the 19th century. This is referred to as the Resurrection Universe. Trevor was born in 1456.

Trevor Belmont: Trevor Belmont is the first Belmont from the prime universe to ever face Dracula at his fullest power in 1476. Trevor was helped by 3 others; Sypha Belnades, Grant Danasty, and Alucard. Trevor also fought 3 years later with Hector when Isaac resurrected Dracula. Trevor's son is Ciprian (1480), Ciprian's son is Avram (1500), Avram's son is Stefan (1520), Stefan's son is Traian (1539), and Traian's son is Christopher (1557).

Christopher Belmont: Christopher Belmont is the second Belmont to fight Dracula a second time; first in 1576, and second in 1591. Christopher fought Dracula exactly 100 years after Trevor did, and 100 years before Simon did, marking the period where Dracula's resurrection cycle was 100 years. When Christopher defeated Dracula, he thought he had killed him, but Dracula had only retreated until 15 years later to kidnap his son who had come of age.

Soleiyu Belmont: Soleiyu did not fight Dracula, but was kidnapped by him in 1591. When Soleiyu was captured, Dracula made 4 castles separate from his own, each posing a different threat to Christopher. They were the Crystal Castle, Cloud Castle, Plant Castle, and Rock Castle. Dracula also controlled Soleiyu to add another obstacle. Soleiyu's son is Ladinas (1600), Ladinas's son is Emilian (1624), Emilian's son is Desmond (1650).

Desmond Belmont: Desmond Belmont is the father of Simon Belmont, and is famous in a different universe. Desmond had two sisters named Zoe and Dolores. All three of them fought through Dracula's Castle to defeat The Order; a mysterious cult that was responsible for the resurrection of Dracula. Desmond is replaced by Sonia, in the Resurrection Timeline, as the mother of Simon. Simon was born in 1669.

Simon Belmont: Simon Belmont is the Belmont that changes the most with each different universe. With every new Simon comes a progressively more complex castle. Simon is most famous in the prime-universe when he defeated Dracula in 1691, only to have a curse placed on him that would cause him to return 7 years later in 1698. Simon's son is Viorel (1702), Viorel's son is Juste (1730).

Juste Belmont: Juste Belmont is sometimes referred to as the Alucard of the Belmont Clan. With his magical abilities, and his unnatural good looks, he found the remains of Dracula in 1748, and helped save his friends, Maxim Kischine and Lydie Erlanger, from Dracula's Castle. Juste is the first and only Belmont to fight in Dracula's Castle, but not fight Dracula at his full power. Juste's son is Andrei (1749), and Andrei's son is Richter (1773).

Richter Belmont: Richter Belmont still stands as one of the strongest Belmont out of his line. With his agility, and his many powers, he was able to defeat Dracula in 1792. However, he was possessed by Shaft and returned 5 years later to try and resurrect Dracula, but was stopped by Alucard. He also fought Dracula a year later with the help of Alucard. Richter's son is Stelian (1793) who helped found Wygol Village as a Haven from Dracula.

Belmont's In Between: After Stelian founded Wygol Village in 1811, Anna, Irina, Laura, George, Daniela, Aeon, Serge, Monica, Nikolai, Abram, Eugen, Jacob, and Marcel all moved in 1878. Stelian's son is Nicolae (1813), Nicolae's son is Iacob (1833), Iacob's son is Alexandru (1858), Alexandru's son is Pompiliu (1882), Pompiliu's son is Octavian (1908), Octavian's son is Tiberius (1933), Tiberius's son is Remus (1955), and Remus's son is Julius (1980).

Julius Belmont: Julius Belmont is one of the many vampire hunters who fought in the war of 1999 along with Evangeline Belnades, who was 17 at the time, Genya Arikado, Benedikte Morris, Daniel Baldwin, and Silviana Bucur. After sealing Dracula in the solar eclipse with his power, he received amnesia, forgetting who he was and what he did. He also fought with Arikado, Yoko Belnades, and Soma Cruz in 2035 and 2036. Julius' son is Victor Belmont (2039).

Victor Belmont: Victor Belmont is the literal opposite of Julius. Victor is irresponsible, lazy, and completely incompetent. When Julius first attempted to train him, he showed promise of power and strength, however only wanted to use it for personal gain. After rejecting the holy whip, Julius gave it to the St. Elias Church in Craiova. Victor was also quite promiscuous, and was with many girls before having Marcus and being forced to raise him.

Marcus Belmont: Marcus Belmont is the turning point of the Belmont family. After being abused, physically and verbally, Marcus left home and revealed himself to the church in Craiova. Two years later, he and three others went to stop the Jiang Shi from using the Ebony Stone to take power. The Marcus Aeon and Saint Germain saved was from a universe similar to the prime-universe, but where Marcus was alone. Marcus' son is Ezekiel (2077).

Ezekiel Belmont: Ezekiel Belmont matches the strength of Julius, and is considered the most powerful Belmont in history. Despite his power, he tends to complete his tasks however he wants to, and often uses unorthodox methods shunned by the church. Marcus continues to train him whenever he can, and is the source of all of Ezekiel's knowledge. He was killed by Lukas, Alucard, Kailey and Marian, but not before he killed Lukas. His son is Marian (2102).

Galamoth: Galamoth is a monster from another dimension who has a 10,000-year plan to take over Hell itself, killing Dracula in the process. Alucard killed Galamoth in 1797, but his soul escaped. Galamoth's soul was taken by Soma Cruz in 2035 which gave him the ability to sense where time had been altered. This gave Galamoth the ability to be set free when Soma released all of the souls he had captured. Galamoth has been known to have ties to the Time Reaper.

Time Reaper: The Time Reaper is very closely related to the Grim Reaper, and is Death's equivalent in Galamoth's universe. Galamoth controls the Time Reaper using the Ivory Stone, which is similar to that of the Crimson and Ebony Stone, but was not made by alchemists. The Ivory Stone was created when Time was, and could never be used until the other 2 stones were set free. It was at that point, 10,000 years in the future, that Galamoth could take power.

Crimson Stone: The Crimson Stone was passed through many hands across history. It was first created by Rinaldo Gandolfi and other alchemists, and was then taken by Matthias. Once Matthias became Dracula, he held onto it until he was eventually killed in 1999. It was at that point that it was taken by Olrox. After Olrox was finally killed by Ezekiel, The Crimson Stone was held by Ezekiel and Anastasia, and then only Ezekiel. It was then taken by Death from Marian.

Ebony Stone: The Ebony Stone is similar to the Crimson Stone, but has the ability to control the darkness in any area. Wherever the darkness spreads, so does the users power. It was first created by Rinaldo Gandolfi and other alchemists, and was used by Walter Bernhard to spread his power. When Walter was killed, it was never retrieved, and it never resurfaced until 2077 when Marcus went to go retrieve it for the church. It is currently held safely, and securely.

Ivory Stone: The Ivory Stone is very similar to both the Crimson and Ebony Stone, but was not created by alchemists on Earth. It was first created when Galamoth's universe started, creating the Time Reaper along with the Ivory Stone. The Ivory Stone has never been on Earth, and never will until the other two stones have been set free. The Ebony Stone was set free in 2077, and the Crimson Stone in 2120. It is only a matter of time before Galamoth starts his plan.

Lucy Westenra: Lucy Westenra is a member of the Protectors of Time. She wields what is known as the Grimoire, which has the ability to bring dead heroes back to life. She joined after Aeon did, and was the newest member until she revived Lukas. Since she is the only person capable of using the Grimoire, her powers are extremely useful, and extremely important. She does not usually do heavy combat work, and instead helps from outside the time-stream.

Judgement: After Lukas and Alucard returned from Dracula's Castle in 2100, they both realized that they were very close to death. They agreed that if ever anything or anyone was in danger of being killed or destroyed, the safe-word would be Judgement. They told the others this, but never had to use it. It was only until after Lukas died that he told Alucard. This meant that time itself was in danger, and Alucard would be the first of Aeon's helpers.

Leon Belmont 1072

Sonia Belmont 1433

Trevor Belmont 1456

 **Ciprian 1480**

 **Avram 1500**

 **Stefan 1520**

 **Traian 1539**

Christopher 1557

Soleiyu 1576

 **Ladinas 1600**

 **Emilian 1624**

Desmond 1650

Simon 1669

 **Viorel 1702**

Juste 1730

 **Andrei 1749**

Richter 1773

 **Nicolae 1813**

 **Iacob 1833**

 **Alexandru 1858**

 **Pompiliu 1882**

 **Octavian 1908**

 **Tiberius 1933**

 **Remus 1955**

Julius 1980

Victor 2039

 **Marcus 2059**

 **Ezekiel 2077**

 **Marian 2102**


End file.
